Tu, yo y el mundo
by MaxUke
Summary: ¿que habra pasado realmente con Memphiles luego de apagar la llama de Solaris? ¿y por que razon queria destruir al mundo? Silver descubre toda la verdad... SilverxMemphiles/shonen-ai/chicoxchico
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa! Aqui estoy con un fanfic nuevo, a pedido de mi nee-san Lady Shadic de esta pareja :D jajajajaja asi que les dejo con el primer capi del fic y espero que les guste... Nos vemos al final y espero que les guste...**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sega :D**

El futuro ya estaba a salvo... toda aquella pesadilla de Solaris y el Iblis ya habia terminado.

Por un campo verde con pastos altos y algunos arboles mientras el sol brillaba radeante sin haber ninguna nube en el cielo se encontraban caminando Silver y Blaze. El erizo peliplata miraba para todos lados sonriente mirando como había cambiado el futuro.

-¿Sucede algo, Silver?- preguntó la felina.

-No...nada en especial- respondió sonriente como siempre estaba... el único que se acordaba de toda la aventura que había pasado antes era él- ¿no crees que hoy es un hermoso dia Blaze? Siento como si hoy fuera un dia muy especial...

La felina lo miró- si tu lo dices... debe ser cierto...

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta que de repente apareció una ráfaga de oscuridad tapando toda la vista de ambos.

-¡S...silver! ¿¡qué está sucediendo!?- exclamó la felina mientras trataba de cubrirse resistiéndose a la ráfaga.

-¡B..BLAZE!- fue lo único que gritó el erizo, y luego la ráfaga desapareció.

Todo volvió a la normalidad, la felina se descubrió y miró hacia todos lados.

-Silver... ¿Silver?-preguntó y no hubo contestación- ¡Silver! ¿Dónde estás?- gritó y volvió a ser inútil nuevamente.

...

-...

-¿D...dónde... estoy?- el erizo peliplata abrió sus ojos lentamente- Blaze...¡Blaze!-al no tener respuesta empezó a mirar hacia todos lados y se dió cuenta que no estaba en el mismo lugar de antes- este lugar... ¿por qué se me hace tan familiar?

Estaban en un salón amarillento con estructuras de piedra y dibujos en las paredes, algunas grandes estatuas, jarrones marrones ordenados, algunas tela arañas y mucha arena en el suelo. Estaba acostado pero luego se puso de pie para irse de aquel extraño pero conocido lugar, pero le fue imposible al estar en un extraño campo de oscuridad.

-esto es muy extraño... No importa, voy a salir de aquí de todos modos...

-ni lo intentes...

el erizo peliplata miró y vió a una figura muy familiar también que se escondía en las sombras.

-¿Sh...shadow?

el otro solo respondió con una risa fria y luego salió de la sombra dándose a mirar. El peliplata miró serio.

-¡T...Tu!- exclamó sorprendido- ¡Memphiles!-enojado.

-Tanto tiempo¿no Silver?- mirándolo con ese rostro sin expresión. Había tomado la forma de Shadow, solo que con rayas grises, sin boca y sin nariz, la forma en la que Silver lo había visto en el futuro destruído.

-Pero ¿cómo? Si la llama de Solaris había sido extinguida... entonces ¡ni tu ni el Iblis nacieron!

el ser oscuro volvió a reirse- eso es falso... yo era una parte de Solaris, pero no justamente era parte de la llama...-el erizo plateado miró abajo pensando lo que estaba diciendo aquel ser, el cual luego le dió la espalda al erizo y se cruzó de brazos- el fuego de la llama de Solaris era el Iblis, en cambio yo era otra parte de ella...

El plateado volvió a mirarlo- eso quiere decir que tu... eres como...su escencia...

-exactamente- lo miró y con su mano creó una llama oscura- cuando la llama de Solaris se apagó...- cerró su mano desvaneciendo la llama- el fuego se apagó, es decir, el Iblis... pero hay algo que no se destruyó... su escencia...- volvió a abrir la mano en la cual tenía el fuego antes y cayeron algunas cenizas, y salió un poco de humo que se exparció en el aire- la llama se apagó, pero su rastro y su escencia no..

.

El erizo empezó a recordar.-Por eso... en el laboratorio cuando Solaris se salió de control, del fuego del Iblis empezaste a salir tu como algo que se le caia... tu eres su escencia, sus cenizas, su rastro...

-así es... es posible extinguir la llama de Solaris... pero es imposible una vez encendida acabar con su rastro... es decir, soy inmortal.

El erizo peliplata quedó totalmente desconcertado, agachó la vista con algo de tristeza y de desilucion- eso quiere decir que... todos estos esfuerzos que estuve haciendo para tratar de cambiar el futuro... fueron en vano. Es totalmente inútil...

el ser oscuro volvió a darle la espalda y se cruzo de espaldas mirando al suelo- no puedes escapar a tu destino... menos a lo que tu creaste...

el plateado lo miró- ¿qué estas tratando de decirme? Acaso ¿yo soy quien te cree? ¡Responde!

-no... estas equivocado...

-entonces ¿por qué me dices eso? ¿Y porqué me tienes aqui solamente a mi y no a los demas, a Sonic o a Shadow?

No hubo respuesta... solo hubo un silencio profundo.

-¡Responde!

el ser oscuro aflojó sus brazos dejando que colgaran a su costado y luego miró una mano suya- ¿sabes por que quiero destruir este mundo?- el erizo no respondió sin entender nada- ¡es por culpa tuya! ¡tu eres el que tiene la culpa de todo!- contestó en grito cerrando fuerte su mano y dandose vuelta mirando al peliplata.

**Bueno! aqui termina el primer capi... jajajaja xD bueeeeeeno... espero que les haya entretrenido esta primera parte y esperen la conti :P jajaja asi que les dejo y si quieren me dejan algun review o mensajito :D nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaa! :D bueeeeno, aqui les traigo la segunda parte de esta historia, espero que les guste y disfrutenlo! :3 nos vemos alli abajo xD**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sega! **

El otro quedó asombrado, confundido y enmudecido por un momento.-¿es todo... culpa mia?- volvió a bajar la vista- yo... ¿soy el causante de mi propia desgracia? Pero... ¿por qué?- lo miró.

un gran silencio se apoderó de la sala por unos segundos.

-por que... ... ... tu eras mi mundo...- apretó fuerte sus manos y bajó la mirada- ¡pero luego dejaste de existir para mi! ¡me dejaste cuando mas te necesitaba! ¡eras todo lo que yo tenia y te alejaste de mi! ¡asi que si yo no puedo tenerte, nadie va a tenerte! ¡y si tu eras mi mundo y dejaste de existir para mi, entonces el mundo no va a existir para nadie mas! ¡si tu eras lo que yo mas queria y dejaste de existir, entonces para que quiero que existan los demas! ¡por eso la destruccion del mundo es inevitable, y es todo culpa tuya! ¡si tu, que eras lo mas importante dejo de existir para mi, entonces que lo mas importante deje de existir para todos!- terminó con la voz un poco quebrada.

El erizo miró mas confundido- ¡no se de lo que estas hablando! ¡no entiendo nada de lo que dices! ¡Si yo nunca te he hecho nada! ¡Tu destruiste mi mundo!

-¡y lo hice por culpa tuya!- gritó y luego se calmó- tal vez no entiendas nada ahora, pero ya vas a entender todo...

Memphiles fue cubierto por una niebla oscura y cuando la niebla se disipó quedó el en su forma original, de color azul, gris y negro, ojos totalmente rojos y pupila verde.

El plateado lo miró totalmente sorprendido- T...Tu!- exclamó y bajó la mirada cerrando sus puños y arrodillandose- Memphiles... eres...tu...

-asi que ya me recuerdas... verdad?

El peliplata cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado...

_-las cosas no deberian ser asi Blaze... ¿qué sucedió para que nuestro mundo llegue a ésto?-preguntó el erizo plateado mirando al oscuro cielo rodeado de nubes rojizas- todavía no puedo comprender cómo sucedió todo..._

_La felina cerró los ojos cruzada de brazos-Los habitantes de Soleana pudieron dominar la llama de Solaris, una llama que poseía un gran poder, pero luego el Dr Eggman se apoderó de ella a la fuerza y asi pudo hacer todo lo que él quiso... con el gran poder de la llama destruyó todo a su paso, conquistó el mundo y construyó su imperio Eggmanland, esta gran pesadilla para nosotros. Incluyendo hasta pudo encontrar la forma de no envejecer nunca más, ya que esa llama podía controlar el paso del tiempo y el espacio... es como si el fuera inmortal._

_El erizo apoyó su brazo en un árbol seco, sin nada de vida, bajando su mirada- ¡argh! Si solo pudiera detenerlo..._

_-es imposible... no podrías hacer nada con él... ni siquiera el legendario heroe veloz, el erizo azul, pudo contra él. No tendrías oportunidad- apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del otro- no hay nada que hacer aqui..._

_-pero...¡No lo soporto mas! No tengo otra opción... intentaré enfrentarme a él!- miró hacia la ciudad central en donde se encontraba el emperador de todo el mundo y dio un paso para dirigirse allí._

_-¡Espera! ¡No lo hagas!- lo agarró de un brazo- ¡entiende Silver! es inútil..._

_-p... pero Blaze!_

_-No hay nada que hacer... una vez que el adquirio el poder de esa llama, no hay nada que lo pueda detener..._

_El erizo agachó la mirada totalmente desesperanzado... luego metió las manos entre sus puas y sacó la Caos Emerald gris mirándola._

_-¿qué es eso que tienes ahi?-preguntó la felina- ¿eso es una Caos Emerald? Yo encontré una hace mucho tiempo, y por eso estoy hullendo de Eggman... si el se llegara a enterar que nosotros tenemos estas Caos Emerald nos mandaría a capturar y quien sabe que nos pasaría a nostros luego- metió la mano en un bolso que llevaba y sacó la Caos Emerald violeta._

_-¿y... porqué Eggman quiere esto?_

_-la leyenda dice que si consigues reunir siete de éstas se producirá un milagro, yo la conservo como un amuleto._

_-se producirá... un milagro...- miró su Caos Emerald y luego la que llevaba su amiga- me pregunto si... con dos se podrá hacer algo_

_-lo dudo mucho... pero si quieres- le entregó la esmeralda en la mano._

_El erizo miró las esmeraldas, cuales hicieron un extraño resplandor. Entonces, cruzó sus brazos, cada una con una esmeralda y luego cerró los ojos._

_-Caos...-apretó las esmeraldas con fuerza-...¡Control!- las esmeraldas hicieron un gran resplandor y luego se creó un extraño agujero frente del plateado, que ó sus ojos algo sorprendido- que extraño... ¿qué es esto?_

_-parece un portal del tiempo-espacio... ¿cómo hiciste eso?_

_-No lo se. Yo solo... segui mi instinto...- dijo mirando las esmeraldas._

_Luego, empezó a escucharse un ruido de alarma y empezaron a acercarse unas luces rojas y blancas parpadeantes._

_-Los robots de Eggman!- se alarmó la felina mirando las luces sorprendida y preocupada- seguramente habrán captado la señal de las Caos Emerald cuando las usaste...- miró al erizo- Deprisa! hay que viajar al pasado para poder cambiar nuestro presente!_

_La felina se acercó al portal, pero el erizo la detuvo y la miró a los ojos._

_-Blaze, dejame a mí... no sabemos con que podemos encontrarnos y no quiero que te lastimen... yo puedo hacer esto solo... tu escapa Blaze, corre!_

_-p...pero Silver, yo..._

_-estaré bien Blaze, arreglaré todo yo solo... confía en mi- le sonrió y luego los sonidos de las sirenas empezaron a hacerse mas fuerte, como las luces- no hay mucho tiempo Blaze! Huye!_

_-p...pero..._

_-Huye!- le gritó el erizo agarrándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola un poco._

_-... esta bien Silver..._

_El erizo la soltó-Nos vemos Blaze... debo irme, nos veremos en un presente mucho mejor que este... es una promesa..._

_El erizo plateado le sonrió y luego ingresó en el portal, que segundos despues se cerró._

_-... Buena suerte, Silver..- sonrió y luego se escapó corriendo con gran agilidad._

_**Aca termina la segunda parte del fic... espero que les haya gustado por ahora y esperen la tercera parte! :D asi que nos vemos en el tercer capi! y si pueden dejen un review pleeease! :D bye-bye**_


End file.
